


Morning Bliss

by SweetPotato



Category: Magnus Chase and the Gods of Asgard - Rick Riordan
Genre: Fluff, M/M, big sweater warning, morning fluff, tea making, thats all this is, tiny dwarf looks cute in big sweater
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-01
Updated: 2016-03-01
Packaged: 2018-05-24 03:08:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6139252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetPotato/pseuds/SweetPotato
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blitzen and Hearhstone on an average morning before having brunch with their two favorite demigods.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Morning Bliss

After managing to pull himself out of Blitzens warm embrace and bed, Hearthstone wandered into the kitchen to make his morning tea. Putting the kettle on the stove he prepared two cups, one with a mint mix herbal tea for himself, and a black spice mix for Blitz. He pulled the kettle off just before it boiled so the whistle wouldn’t startle Blitz awake. He poured the steaming water into the mismatched cups before picking them up and heading for the bedroom.

Just as Hearth walked into the living room the bedroom door opened and Blitzen stumbled out, rubbing his eyes and yawning. A startled smile found its way to Hearths face, because Blitz not only looked especially ruffled in the morning (Which he found endearing), he was only wearing his ducky boxers, and the sweater Hearth wore the day before. He figured Blitz must have just blindly picked it up off the dresser when he got up, because Hearth knew for a fact that he was not wearing a shirt when he got out of bed…

But nevertheless, the point was that Hearth was at least a foot taller than Blitz, so his earthy green sweater hung off his hips over his ducky briefs, and when he saw that, a slow warmth built in his chest that felt like a small sun had replaced his heart.

Blitzen plopped down on the couch while Hearth put both the mugs down on the coffee table. He lightly knocked on the table while doing so to get his attention. Blitz looked up.

 _You look adorable in that sweater_ he signed with a smirk. Blitzen chuckled, looking down at him like he hadn’t noticed.

“Personally I think it looks better on you.” Hearth just nodded his head in negation.

 _It looks so big on you_ Blitz looked mildly offended.

“Hey, you know I’m pretty tall for a dwarf, don’t be rude just because you’re a bean pole.” He joked.

 _Yes very tall_ he signed walking towards him. Blitz was not sure if it was possible to be sarcastic while talking with your hands, but is anyone could pull it off, it would be Hearth.

Hearth put both knees on either side of Blitz, before practically folding himself on top of the dwarf. His hands planted softly on his rib cage, and head tucked into the crook of his neck.

“Someone’s feeling clingy.” He mumbled. Hearth obviously didn’t hear him, but felt the vibrations in his neck. Hearth picked his head up and kissed the base of his neck. And then right above that one. And another. Until he got all the way up to the stubble of his jaw.

Hearth nuzzled his nose against Blitz ear, rubbing his hands up and down Blitzes sides. Blitzen got the message. Grabbing Hearth at the hips he flipped him onto his back with his arms above his head, and Blitzen holding himself up with his forearms.

“I take it you want some lovin’ before our brunch with Magnus and Sam?” He asked. Hearth just nodded his head in affirmation and wrapped his arms around Blitz’s shoulders. Needless to say, there tea was very cold by the time they got to it.


End file.
